Short stories of GuardianClan
by RavenGuardian
Summary: GuardianClan is clan which aims to help all the cats who need help. It doesn’t matter if cat or clan, who needs help, is good or evil. Leader of the Clan is Valorstar, brown striped tomcat. Stories the initial stages of the clan, cats, who joined the clan
1. Chapter 1: Story of cat with valor heart

Short stories of GuardianClan

I decided to white short stories about my clan's cats. I can't write much because I work on my fantasy book (Hope I can release it in this year), that why only short stories. My English is not so good, but I hope you can still read this.

GuardianClan is clan which aims to help all the cats who need help. It doesn't matter if cat or clan, who needs help, is good or evil. Leader of the Clan is Valor star, brown striped tomcat. The first story tells of him.

Others cats of Clan are: GoldenHeart (Deputy), Bluechaser, Frostriver, Calicofur, Silkmind, Foxmind, Dryadwhisper, Hiddenpaw, Silverpaw, Dreampaw, Darkkit, Fallenkit.

Cats in Clan's terrority: Loki, Shadekit, Valhalla

_Story of cat with valor heart_

No one told him directly that only purpose of him in the clan, was dying. There was no place to him in clan. He was weak kit and was almost died at start of his life. All cats believed that this little brown striped kit never see new day. But maybe displeasure to all, he was fought himself to see new morning and all mornings after that. Even then his purpose was die away.

There was four kit. All of then are males and brown striped semi long hair with golden eyes. Other three kits are stronger and bigger than Valorkit. They are healthier than he.

First Frosteye, brown striped cat with very light eyes, Valorkit's mother, wanted to believe in the possibility of fourth kit survival, but clan's territory become cold area with scarce prey. There was no enough food for the whole clan and soon the hope for possibility of fourth kit to grow up and live side by side of the clan, was gone to also his mother. No one still talked about it aloud neither take away that hopeful name from kit.

Valorkit spent his childhood as any other normal kits: playing and exploring things. He was dreaming about be a warrior in someday. He didn't wonder why other clan's cats avoided him. After all, he has his mother Frosteye and his brothers: Redkit, Firmkit and Sparrowkit. He believed that when he will become bigger, they will notice him.

Valorkit looked when his brothers played outside of den. It was blazing play. His brothers were like warriors. Valorkit wanted to join them. He felt fine so he started to walk silently towards his brothers. They didn't notice him. Finally he jumped back of Sparrowkit.

Sparrowkit was smaller than Redkit and Firmkit, but he is still bigger than Valorkit. Kit was always moving like little bird. Redkit was biggest kit in the litter. His fur was reddish. Firmkit was maybe strongest and self-assured. He also was most conservative for Valorkit.

Sparrowkit meowed question and fell when Valorkit hit him. He pounced up and pushed Valorkit to ground in his turn. They started to play together, but then Redkit stopped their play. Reddish kit leapt on the small rock and puffed his chest.

"When I grow up, I become great warrior. Our clan will be proud of me. I maybe become leader." Redkit announced.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I maybe better choice to leader. Because I am smarter" Firmkit said and pounced to Redkit off the rock. Firmkit turned around and looked to Sparrowkit and Valorkit.

"My great warriors, I have important task to you." Firmkit meowed.

"I am not sure… about to be warrior. Could I be healer?" Sparrowkit said and his tail twitched.

"Don't you think all, what you will come to see and feel, when you are warrior. It will be exciting." Firmkit lured. Sparrowkit raised his ears and they twitched cause on curiously.

"You are right. I might get a exciting tasks, I would defend weak cats… "Sparrowkit thought and soon he listed every experience to reach and this enthusiasm him even more. That was what he was. Changed his mind very quickly, especially if Firmkit urged. Redkit tried to catch Firmkit's tail, but Firmkit looked now only Valorkit.

"And you?"

"Of course I will become warrior." Valorkit meowed.

In the same time he saw his mother, who had come to sit outside of the den, near of her kits. He noticed the eyes of strange look. Frosteye looked straight at him. He didn't recognized the face, but it made him feel cold and confused him somehow. Frosteye whizzed in to the den.

Valorkit didn't have time to think those strange look in his mother's face, because Firmkit attacked him.

"It is ambush, my warriors." Firmkit growled playful and the play started again. Valorkit lost a play fight. He was weakest of the group, but he didn't upset. That was one of last time when he could play with his brother innocently.

Prey got wane even more in the terrority. Clan planned to leave the place and go somewhere else where was food. Kits ignored it. They grew up and strengthened as they approach the age of the apprentice. They waited eagerly, that they get they apprentice name and mentors.

That day Valorkit waked up late. All other kits and queens are outside of the den to be distributed the prey. Valorkit scrambled to outside and looked for his brothers. He noticed that there was only few prey. So much less than used to be. He found his brothers and luckily they have whole hare to eat. Valorkit left to pad to them to prey-sharing. He was sure, that his brothers will give him some of prey.

"Good morning, my brothers. I may slept quite late. Fortunately, I woke up before all food had been eaten." Valorkit greeted his brothers and stepped closer. He was just about to take part of prey when something hit him hard to neck. Valorkit fell on the ground and when he recovered from hit, he noticed that attacker was Firmkit. Firmkit had always been on his side.

"You are grew so strong, Firmkit. Could I eat first? I am so hungry" Valorkit meowed. He assumed that Firmkit to wanted to just play. But when he looked eyes of Firmkit, he realized that something was not right.

"I don't play, runt ." Firmkit growled angry.

"Why you are so angry?" Valorkit asked carefully and looked at the other two of his brothers to hoped they will help him. Now he was so afraid more. Redkit and Sparrowkit looked at back and their eyes were as cold and angry as Firmkit's. They all seemed to ready to fight with him.

"Am I spited you somehow? I am sorry. Can we reconcile?" Valorkit meowed silently. He was hungry and couldn't understand this situation.

"There is no nothing what we can reconcile." Firmkit said.

"Can I have piece of prey, please?" Valorkit asked. Next attach hit him from left side. It was Redkit.

"Go away! Search your own food!" Redkit hissed.

Valorkit stood up on his feet and looked his brother trying to understand. Sparrowkit attacked next. Brother, who was swore to protect weak cats. Finally all of his brothers started attacking to him and they chased him away.

Valorkit hid in thorn bushes. From there, his bothers couldn't catch him and they returned to prey. There Valorkit stayed whole day.

When the sun set he carefully sneaked to outside of bushes. Other kits and queens are in the den, but Frosteye sitting outside of the den. Valorkit padded to her.

"Mom… Does my brothers hate me? What I have done?" Valorkit asked silently.

"I think they are just nervous. Your time of apprentice approaching soon." Frosteye said.

"I am nervous, too. But I will be good apprentice. I will be good warrior, too. And I will definitely protect our clan. I will do my best." Valorkit meowed. Suddenly he noticed same strange look in her mother's eyes like before.

"What is it?" Valorkit asked.

"My beloved Valorkit… Yes, your brothers love you still. Don't be afraid. All will be fine." Frosteye said and stooped down to lick he's fur. Finally Valorkit fell sleep between his mother's legs.

Next days Valorkit avoided his brothers. If happen that they met, his brothers chased him away. Then finally came day when Blackstar, leader of the MountainClan, congregated all cats in the clan to give new apprentices to names and mentors.

Valorkit must to faced his brothers, but they didn't even notice he was there. They are too exited and nervous. Valorkit was relieved. He sitting his spot and waited.

"Finally, this is it. This is my first step to way of warrior. My clan will notice me and they will be proud of me, too." Valorkit thought,

Balckstar stood on the large stone and looked all of kits. Redkit was first, who stepped front of stone.

"Redkit, From the this day to day you will get your warrior name, your name is Redpaw. Your mentor is Hawkmind." Blackstar said loudly. Mentor and his apprentice met and touched each other's nose while other cats cheering and congratulations. Then was Firmkit turn.

"Firmkit, From the this day to day you will get your warrior name, your name is Firmpaw. Your mentor is Greathunter." And seremony continue.

"Sparrowkit, From the this day to day you will get your warrior name, your name is Sparrowpaw. Your …."

Valorkit no longer listened to. He eagerly waited his turn. Who will be his mentor? All cats congratulated Sparrowpaw.

"Now." Valorkit thought.

Blackstar looked him, but didn't said anything. all around was quiet. All the cats looked to him, not his mother. He didn't even notice them. He looked desperately for a intense to Blackstar.

"Name me. Give me my apprentice name… now, please… please." Valorkit thought desperately, but deep in his heart he already know.

Blackstar turned his eye away from Valorkit and so all hope died. Leader looked clan cats.

"Tomorrow morning we leave this place. There is no food for clan. So we have to find new place to live." Blackstar said and then he go away. Cats scattered, each different route. No one cared about Valorkit, small kit, who squatted still silently front of large stone. He was nobody, so why someone have to notice he.

There Valorkit stayed to far in to night until coldness chased him to seek shelter from near of the den, in thorn bushes. He fell asleep and there he was invisible all cats in the world.

Morning dawned freeze and cats began to move. Valorkit stayed in thorn bushes. He woke up to hear Frosteye's soft steps near. Awhile he hoped that his mother come to pick him up, but then he realized that his mother walking with someone outside of the den.

"It is maybe better if you kill it. It will never be more than miserable cat, who is only harm for our clan. It's not going to survive anyway. It would eat valuable prey and even then would die." Valorkit heard Blackstar silent voice. It is very clear, who is that cat. Valorkit tried to hear that his mother answer, but Frosteye was quiet long time.

"You are right, Blackstar. He had never chance to keep his life." Frosteye said finally. Valorkit couldn't believe his ears.

"Search for it and then do what is best for him and for the clan. Follow us then." Blackstar said and went off. Valorkit waited that happen next. He was afraid. He would die. His own mother would come and kill him.

Valorkit heard how cats, one by one, went away. Frosteye sitting still. When all voices of the clan are gone, Frosteye moved off. Her steps stopped front of thorn bushes.

"Valorkit, come here." Frosteye said gently. Valorkit tried to think what to do. He could runaway and avoid the death. He didn't want to die yet. On the other hand, no one needed him. There was no place to him live, so it is maybe same if he die now or then. This death maybe more gently and easy.

Valorkit sneaked to his mother. He couldn't look Frosteye's eyes. He waited. Frosteye hesitated but then stooped down. Valorkit close his eyes.

"Valorkit, I name you to Valorpaw. Forest and mountains are your mentors. Study hard." Frosteye whispered and licked Valorpaw. He opened his eyes and looked his mother suprised. Frosteye turned around to go, but she looked one more time to Valopaw.

"I love you, my child. And your brothers love you, too. We just are afraid. Goodbye, Valorpaw." Then Frosteye went away.

Valorpaw stayed. He was sitting alone front of abandoned den. He had chance. Although it was like small flame in the dark night, but it was still something.

Valorpaw stayed still thinking about things. When the outbreak of the first stars, he finally raised his head and looked up to sky.

"Starclan, Can you hear me? If you hear, I swear, that if I survive, I will start my own clan. My clan definitely protect and help all cats, who needs help. My clan never turn its back to anyone. No good cats or evil cats." Valorpaw vowed. "I swear… swear…"

Then little brown striped cat started walking forward and disappeared to the dark.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wounded warrior

GuardianClan has experienced few changes: Frostriver is dead, but I still write story of her someday. This is Guardianclan today: Valor Star (leader), GoldenHeart (deputy), BlueChaser, Calicofur, Foxmind, Silkmind, DryadWhisper, HiddenDagger, Dreampaw, Silverpaw, Darkpaw, Fallenpaw, Nocturnalpaw (Shade is missing and never come back), Halfkit, Highkit, Starkit and Deerkit, Mó (and unnamed one).

Cats in the Clan's territory: Loki and Valhalla

There is my drawing about old Guardianclan:

Now then, GoldenHeart's story

_Wounded Warrior_

When they gave him his warrior name, he was named GoldenHeart. He was gold striped cat with green eyes. He was open-minded and proud to became warrior. He trust to all members in his clan and love them. Especially, he love HalfFang, who was his best friend.

HalfFang was black short-haired cat, whose upper canine fang had been broken when they chasing gritty fox away from their territory. GoldenHeart and HalfFang became warrior together about two weeks ago.

"HalfFang, GoldenHeart, Come with me to patrol." Gray striped Blacknose, HalfFang's mentor, said.. Young warriors rise on their feet from front of the warriors' den, where they were to get ready to start of new day. Trio went off from quiet camp to looked their territory.

Territory of their clan had been quiet for a long time, and patrols were mainly due to the way only. No one has assumed that all of sudden something would come threat to them. The threat had receded to their neighboring clan moved out, and now, there was plenty of food, so the clan wasn't concerned about a few random loners, which came to hunt a mouse or couple in their territory.

GoldenHeart looked around. The day was coming beautiful and he was good mood. Like usually the young warriors, they seemed to somehow always be cautious and vigilant in patrols as the older warriors. Of course, in the older warriors were those who firmly believed in the threat to return when they least expect it. He was a kind of a little annoyed by the fact that nothing seemed to happen. Similarly, his friend began to agree with. They just missed exciting life in their past.

"We would be well able to take my apprentice, Juniperpaw, with us, but yesterday I had time to order him to hunt today." Blacknose mentioned.

"Oh no, Your little apprentice will fume, if she hear that. She want so much to patrol… Although nothing happen here. She will be disappointed." HalfFang said and yawned.

He was once again abandoned his caution. None but GoldenHeart remained as vigilant as ever, but he could not help wondering at the same time when they get their own apprentices.

Suddenly, he smelled a foreign smell. It was not any loners, who visited their territory. Besides, the more accurate smelling revealed that the visitors had more than one.

"What is it, GoldenHeart?" HalfFang asked.

"Don't you guys smell anything?" GoldenHeart said little bit annoyed. Blacknose was alert and started sniffing.

"Well, Is it some loner or whether something will happen here, at last?" HalfFang meowed.

"Shut up and use your nose." Blacknose hissed.

GoldenHeart had already left the direction of the smell. Soon, he found a bunch of bones of mice and other small prey animals . They tells right away that there was large of number outsiders hunting in the territory. Blacknose and HalfFang reached him. Blacknose seemed very serious now when he looked bones.

"We have go to warn our leader about this." He said.

Cats went quickly run back to camp. When They entry into the camp with haste, as soon as the cats began to discern something happened. GoldenHeart noticed some seem very excited. He was annoyed by the fact that almost felt the same way itself. This was serious. Large number of stranger cats had came to their territory.

Their leader, reddish haired she-cat came out of her den when she heard noise outside. Blacknose stopped front of her and GoldenHeart and HalfFang remained slightly his behind.

"There is large number of strangers in our territory. They are hunting here." Blacknose reported.

"Large number of them… " Reddish haired she-cat, Hawkeye, murmured and seemed to very thoughtful. "Maybe they are just passing through, but be cautious until we know what they really want." Hawkeye decided.

GoldenHeart's enthusiasm began to finally level off, and change to concern. Scents were a message of self-confident cats. Same told the non-burial bones . He felt the threat of rising up, but didn't say anything. He was a young warrior. He did not have enough prestige ... or knowledge. The parents knew certainly better what to do.

Evening patrol didn't bring new reports of stranger cats. Cats began to believe these were actually just passing through, but next morning the patrol found again more traces of these cats.

"Well then, We arrange a extra patrol." Hawkeye decided in the afternoon. "Blacknose, Yellowstripe, Goldtail, GoldenHeart and HalfFang, You will start looking for these cats and to find out what they want.

"Oh, five cats in patrol." HalfFang whispered in surprise. The patrol went immediately to move. They were looking for traces of cat scent and left the direction of the that. Cats remained alert. They didn't want to be found first by strangers.

"We are going just quietly to look them and then asking if necessary. In the meantime, we do not let them see us." Blacknose said quietly although traces of cat scent told that stranger cats are still far away. However, GoldenHeart suddenly noticed something abeam on a hill, but before he had time to warn others, the entrant had already made it clear that he was here.

"I don't think so, that it is acceptable." Very dark brown haired cat with many scars, announced. Five cats were ready to attack.

"What do you want to our territory?" Blacknose asked angrily.

"What we want… We want your territory to us." stranger tom announced.

"It doesn't happen!" HalfFang hissed and jumped towards to the tom, but stopped suddenly in middle of his attack. There is large number of cats came to stand beside the dark tom.

"How can all of those cats came in there without that we noticed them?" GoldenHeart thought, but there is no time to think longer because HalfFang, his friend, was in danger.

Dark tom had leapt to own attack towards to HalfFang. GoldenHeart sprinted towards to the tom and stuck his claws stranger's back. He pounced this away and both cats rolled on around. GoldenHeart was rescued his friend, but same time he realized that he wouldn't win this cat. Fortunately, Blacknose had also attacked the cat.

Cats fighting all around. They have lesser cats than strangers. GoldenHeart fought in the knowledge that they couldn't win, but what else they could do. They had been surrounded, but they continued their doomed battle.

Suddenly a miracle occurred, strangers began to retreat away from their furiously attacks. Soon all of these cats disappeared into the forest. GoldenHeart looked surprised when strange run away, and glance at his companions told him that they were as surprised as he.

"They… They run away." HalfFang was first, who say something.

"Why they do that? We were losing." Goldtail wondered.

"Maybe we scared them away because we were so furiously." HalfFang suggested. Blacknose and GoldenHeart stayed silent and badly wounded Yellowstripe, too.

GoldenHeart guessed the other thinking of the same thing than he: They had to be a plan.

"GoldenHeart, Thank you for rescued me. It could have gone badly." HalfFang said

"Well, friends always help each other." GoldenHeart said.

Patrol went back to the camp, helping the wounded Yellowstripe there and to a healer. Blacknose went to report to the leader.

Same evening, Hawkeye made a decision that they have to chase the strangers away from the territory. Each of the free and healthy warriors and advanced apprentices went to search for the number of cats to chase them to away, but they didn't find any stranger cats in the territory. Patrols couldn't find them in the subsequent days. Stranger cats seemed really to have fled away. GoldenHeart remained on guard while the rest of the clan seemed relaxed and started to live normally again.

"Are you still thinking those stranger cats?" HalfFang asked him. He was just awake in the warriors' den and found his friend sitting on outside of the den looking thoughtful.

"I can't believe, that those cats gave up so easily." GoldenHeart said.

"Nah, they were frightened because we didn't give up, although the battle was doomed to fail. They didn't want to face more blazing cats as we are and that is why they went away." HalfFang said. GoldenHeart didn't answer.

Morning patrol was going out and they joined it. GoldenHeart noted that the patrol was now seven cats. He wasn't the only one who was still on guard. Hawkeye still had doubts.

Territory looked very peaceful. He thought that perhaps he was, after all, only a worry in vain. The day was a beautiful sunny and warm. Prey fled into hiding from their path and the birds were singing in trees.

Suddenly scent, what become familiar, warned GoldenHeart. He hissed a warning and quickly turned to the direction of the scent. There they were. Laughed at and mocked them. They were once again more than them. Now GoldenHeart understood what the cats were trying. They didn't have enough strength to face the whole clan, but they surprised them and tried to weed out cats in each patrol.

"We told you that we want your territory." The dark tom said.

Only thing what they could do was to take the attack and the fight against as well as they could. First, who lost his life, was Stripepaw, Goldtail's advanced apprentice, who was with him. GoldenHeart saw the attacker's intention to actually kill them. He fought for his life and couldn't take care of other warriors. There was no time. Air was filled for hiss, growl, yelps and screams of death.

GoldenHeart was forced to back down opponents, but stumbled over something what a lying behind him. He had time to think he knew this cat's scent then the attacker was already here tearing him. He continued to battle, lying in the country. He received the attacker chased away and tried to get up to face a new, but realized that he couldn't. He had no time to recover surprise when the attackers had already wounded him even more.

GoldenHeart raised his head and looked around hoping some will help him. Attacks had subsided a little, but he saw his survived companions running away. He tried to shout them and a little hope woke up when he saw his friend HalfFang was looking behind to him.

"HalfFang, help me!" GoldenHeart shouted, but black cat turned his terrified eyes away and continued escaping. Blacknose was the last hope, but even he, an experienced warrior, running frightened away.

GoldenHeart was left alone in the middle of dead cats when the attackers were left when the patrol beginning of escape. He couldn't believe that what he was saw. His friend was abandoned him as his clan, too. Nor any of the attackers were killed him.

Survival was useless for him. He wasn't able to move. He could only wait that someone will come either kill or save him. He wanted to believe that soon patrol come to seek wounded warrior and their own warriors, whose are dead, but no one came.

GoldenHeart waited. The day was changed little by little to night and still no one showed up. He was lying quietly in pain still. He thought of clan, which he had trusted. He started to hate it, hate the warriors, who hadn't taken a serious strangers' arrival. He started to hate Hawkeye, who wasn't prepared better and also keeped her clan ready. He hated Stripepaw's mother, who hasn't come to take dead body of her kit back. He hated HalfFang…

GoldenHeart was closed his eyes, but he opened them when he heard sounds of steps. Some one was coming. Sounds coming other way where the clan 's camp was, so GoldenHeart thought it's might be enemy.

"I am not easy prey. I will fight till my last breath." GoldenHeart thought and got ready.

Full moon had risen, and suddenly in the light of it stood the cat, who looked at GoldenHeart. At first he thought the enemy's dark leader, but then realized mistake. The cat was a big semi long-haired young brown striped tom, not the dark tom.

"Your friends have left you." The cat said, and walked closer. GoldenHeart stayed silent.

"Cowardly behavior." The cat continued, and GoldenHeart flinched. That was true, but still he didn't want to hear that.

"I have come to pick you up. Want to join me? My clan would never dismiss anyone who need help. Together we can begin to help others who have experienced the same things as we are."

He felt the uncertainty, but when the cat came closer, he began to feel safe. He didn't hesitate no longer desire to follow the cat.

"I am crippled. I can not follow you" GoldenHeart was forced to acknowledge. The cat smiled silently and touched him.

"Why don't you try to stand up?"

GoldenHeart thought that was impossible because both of his hind legs were broken… or were they? GoldenHeart felt for his surprise, that was able to move them without pain. He stood up.

Another cat had passed away and now looked at him expectantly. He didn't hesitate to follow.

_That Night he meet ValorHeart, son of forest and mountains, shown by the Starclan, The future leader of the Clan. GoldenHeart will stay with him forever._


End file.
